


nether buddies

by beebebeebebebebebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!Badboyhalo, Fluff, No trigger warnings, bad finds sapnap in the nether, demon!Sapnap, found family dynamics :), sapnap calls bad his dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebebeebebebebebee/pseuds/beebebeebebebebebee
Summary: short little stories about how bad (and skeppy) came to be sapnap, dream, and george's father because i find it absolutely adorable
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Five-year old Sapnap wondered what life choices led up to him running away from a ghast's fireball, homeless and alone. He missed his family. He wished humans weren't so horrible to nether creatures. 

He fell to the ground, shaking and sobbing. He just wanted to see his mom and dad again. He curled up next to a crimson tree, hugging himself tightly. 

\---

Opening his door, Bad headed towards the crimson forest. He always had loved that biome. It was a surprise he hadn't settled down in said biome to everyone else. He loved the red, it was his favorite color. It was just so pretty, and the trees were fiery and beautiful. There wasn't a better biome. He could also steal the shroomlights easily, because of his height. 

And yeah, being so tall helped him sometimes, he was able to see higher places. But it's also why he almost missed the crying child. If it wasn't sobbing so loudly, he would've stepped over it. At first, he was kind of annoyed by the sound, but then realized the child could be in pain or danger, so he slowly headed towards it. 

"Hey bud, uh.. are you alright?" He crouched down next to the young child, he only looked to be around six. Was he human? And if he was, why was he in the Nether? Oh, nevermind.. the child had tiny, fiery horns. No tail. This kid was definitely a demon. But why was he alone? He kneeled next to the kid, and he flinched, as if just noticing Bad was there. "Hey, can I touch you? Do you want a hug?" He slowly looked at Bad, staring at him for a few seconds before weakily nodding. "C'mere bud," the child crawled towards Bad and Bad grabbed the child, holding him close, whispering comforting words to him. The child sobbed into Bad's chest. 

It stayed like this for a little bit, then the child whispered something to Bad that he couldn't understand. "What was that, bud?" 

"You.. aren't gonna hurt me like they did right?" 

Bad's softened at the words, "Of course not, you're safe. Do you wanna come home with me?" He felt the child nod, and Bad stood up, holding him close. Walking back to his house, he noticed the child was asleep. He smiled, kissing his forehead. He was already attached to the child. 

Bad put the child on the bed, then turned to his brewing stand. Even though the child didn't seem physically harmed, he started looking through his potion book to find a healing potion. 

\---

After a little bit, Bad had three perfect healing potions. He'd always been naturally good at potions, even though he could use magic. 

"Woaaaahhhh, you're really tall!" The child behind him giggled. He must've been watching Bad clean up, because he was sat up on the bed, criss-cross apple sauce. Bad smiled at him, and handed him a potion. "Yeah, I'm 9'6." An amazed look showed on the child's face, "Do you think I'll ever be as tall as you?" "Maybe. Would you mind drinking this? It'll help any pain to go away." He nodded, grabbing the potion and slowly drinking it. 

"You feel any better?" "Yeah! I do!" Bad smiled and ruffled his hair, "Hey bud, what's your name?" "My name is Sapnap! I used to live with my parents.. but then they died." Bad's eyes widened. Holy shit. That's not what he was expecting. "Oh. Well, maybe I can be your new dad?"

"Hm.. will you leave me like they left me? I don't wanna lose another person.." Sapnap looked up at the tall demon, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Of course not, I'd never." It's not like he could anyways, he was immortal until his source, his bandana, gets destroyed. "Then yes! You're my new dad." 

Bad sat down next to Sapnap and Sapnap leaned against him, hugging his arm. "Dad. I like that! I have a dad again!" He giggled again. 

Bad kissed Sapnap's hair again, feeling the happiest he'd been in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup dream time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry if these are ooc, they're meant to be younger but still

Bad decided about six years after adopting Sapnap to move to the overworld. Sapnap's horns only grew out a little bit, easily covered by his hair. It made life easier, Sapnap could go out and make friends while Bad stayed inside for the most part to not get hunted down. It was a good system and Bad liked it.

Until Sapnap got super close to a kid. 

Sapnap constantly asked if his friend, Dream, could come over. Apparently, he was two years older than Sapnap and human. 

It just isn't safe.

"Daaaaaaaaaad, why can't Dream come over?" Bad sighed, crouching down to Sapnap's height. "You know, bud, because we don't know if he's gonna snitch." Sapnap frowned, crossing his arms. "He's not like that, dad! And it's not like he's got anyone to tell." Bad's face changed emotions quickly, showing concern for Dream. "What? Doesn't he have parents?" "No, he lives alone. He lives in a sick treehouse! I think he built it himself too! It's super cool, maybe when you two meet I can bring you there. You may be too tall though, seeing as you have to duck to get through rooms. But he's pretty tall too so maybe..." Sapnap rambled on, Bad zoning out. He slowly stood up, watching Sapnap roam the kitchen. Maybe, just maybe, Dream would be safe.

\---

Sapnap came home early, opening the door happily. He skipped towards the basement, where Bad was reading a book in a foreign language. "Dad!"

Bad's head snapped up, "Oh my goodness, hello, you're home early. What's up?" 

"Look what Dream gave me, isn't it cool!" Sapnap showed a white ribbon in his hands, "I don't know what do do with it yet!" Bad smiled, holding his hand out to grab it, "Here, I have an idea. Turn around." Sapnap excitedly handed the ribbon to Bad and turned around. Bad gently wrapped the ribbon around Sapnap's forehead, tying it and pulling out his hair from under the ribbon. "Look at a mirror, do you like it?" 

Sapnap smiled widely in the mirror, exclaiming, "I love it, thank you dad!! I can't wait to show Dream, he'll love it!" Bad smiled at his son, leaning down to be at his level. "Oh, and by the way, tell Dream that he can come over. Just.. warn him I'm different. I don't want him to be frightened." Sapnap gasped, hugging Bad tightly. "I'll tell Dream next time I see him! Thank you!" 

\---

Sapnap led Dream towards his house, a small, but tall, cozy shack in the woods. "Woah, it's pretty!" Dream 

Sapnap giggled, "Thank you! I think my dad is cooking dinner right now. Don't be scared of him, he couldn't hurt a fly. He's super sweet, just scary-looking." Dream nodded, still amazed by the house. Sapnap opened the front door, calling out, "Dad!" A response came from the kitchen area, "Kitchen!" Sapnap motioned from Dream to follow him and Dream did. "Dad, this is Dream!" Sapnap introduced, Bad turned around. He gave a sweet smile down at Dream and a wave, "Oh! Hello Dream!" "Hi Mr. Halo, thank you for letting me come over." 

"Oh it's no problem, you'll always be welcomed here whenever!" Bad chirped, "And you don't have to call me Mr. Halo, Bad is fine." He checked the oven again.

"What are you making, dad?" Sapnap piped up from behind Dream, Bad shrugged, "I am making muffins! It's my first time making them though so I'm not sure how good they'll be." 

"Okay! Dream, come hang out with me in my room." Sapnap pulled Dream into his room. "What do you think?" "He's really nice, I'm glad you let me come over. Am I allowed to stay for dinner?" Sapnap smiled up at the older boy, "I'm sure my dad is fine with anything as long as you ask. If you want to stay for awhile, you're more than welcome to!" 

Dream looked hopeful, "Wait, are you sure? Can.. can we ask him?" Sapnap hummed, nodding his head. "C"mon, let's ask him!" 

They walked together to Bad, who was taking the muffins out of the oven. "Bad?" Said man turned around, "Yeah?" "Would you mind if Dream stayed over? For a while?" Bad smiled at the two. "No, of course I wouldn't mind. He's welcomed to stay as long as he wants to."

Dream smiled over at Sapnap, who gave an excited look in return. 

"Now come on boys, the muffins are ready."

**Author's Note:**

> next is gonna be dream and sapnap meeting, taking in dream and then next chapter george. the last chapter may be bad and skeppy meeting? maybe?


End file.
